


After the “incident”

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing the Murderface pounce cut scene, because man, that just bugs me.<br/>Wrote this one as non-slash, which explains the ending.<br/>Warning: Near rape (canon, but still)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the “incident”

“I don’t care anymore, I’ll take what I can get!” Murderface pounced on Toki, knocking them both to the floor. His elbow cracked down hard enough to temporarily numb his arm but he barely felt it, lost in the feeling of the sweet warm flesh beneath him. It had been _way_ too long...  
He manage d to shift enough to get his shorts unfastened.   
He didn’t even care that they were all watching him, let them watch.

Suddenly he was lifted off Toki and slammed against the wall! Fucking Nathan, always trying to ruin his fun!  
But then he was spun around and slammed back, a hand wrapping around his throat to pin him there, and staring straight into the enraged eyes of Skwisgaar. _Skwisgaar_ had picked him up?! It had to be true, Nathan was still sitting at his bench, and the body before him was now every bit as tight and hard as Toki’s.

Murderface could feel Skwisgaar’s other hand fumbling with his shorts, which had fallen halfway down. This wasn’t what he’d had in mind, but he’d still take what he could get. Due to the hand on his throat, he couldn’t look down.  
What was he doing down there, and why?  
Toki had gotten to his feet and stood silently watching with the others.

With a final twist that sent Murderface’s pants the rest of the way to the floor, Skwisgaar yanked the knife free. Stupid thing had been all hung up in the loose material. He held it up for Murderface to see, watching those eerie eyes widen in fear.   
Then he lowered it, pressing the point none too gently against Murderface’s exposed balls. “If you ever touches him again, I will fucksing geld you. Does you understands?”

Murderface tried to answer, but couldn’t squeeze the words past the iron grip on his throat.  
“Nods you’s head if you ams understandings me.”  
Murderface nodded as enthusiastically and he could under the circumstances.  
“Good. Now gets de fucks out of mine sight.”  
Suddenly the hand was gone and Murderface, coughing and choking, promptly pulled up his shorts and staggered out of the room.

Skwisgaar tossed the knife aside and set off in the opposite direction, only to hear the soft sound of skates following him. He didn’t want to deal with Toki right now, he didn’t want to deal with _anybody_ (except a naked chick, but they lacked those) so he just tried to ignore it.  
But Toki kept following. “Skwisgaar?”  
Well if he couldn’t avoid it, might as well get it over with. He stopped and leaned against the wall, waiting.

Toki skated up in his stupid retarded outfit, but didn’t seem to know what he wanted to say. He just stood there.  
“Why don’ts you defends youself anymores, Little Toki?” That was something he’d been wondering for a while now.  
“Hitting people’s bad?”  
“Nots hittsing for no reason, defendsing youself! Ams a big difference. I knows you can, and you lets dem guys at de camp does what dey wants, and now you was goings to jus’ lets Murderface rapes you?”  
Toki dropped his eyes. “He wouldn’ts really...”

Skwisgaar sighed, sometimes Toki’s delusions got really annoying. “He woulds. He almosts dids. Ams dat what you wants, you maybe wants him to shoves his dick up your ass?”  
“Noes!”  
“So defends youself! And puts some fucksing clothes on, dat shit don’ts even count.”  
“I fucks all mine up?” He was embarrassed to admit it.  
“Dat don’ts surprise me. Fine comes on, you can borrows some.” It wouldn’t be the first time. “Jus’ don’ts be washing dem youself, okay?”

They continued on to Skwisgaar’s room. Toki sat on the bed and started unlacing his skates so he could dress.  
Skwisgaar dug through his clothes, looking for older and nearly worn out ones. He didn’t trust Toki to remember not to do any more laundry, and no point risking good stuff. He made his selections and tossed then at Toki.  
“Hey, these gots some holes in them!”  
“Ja, ventilations. You keeps sayings you ams hot.”  
“Oh, good ideas! Thanks!”

Toki stripped off the stupid top he’d been wearing and pulled Skwisgaar’s shirt over his head. The neck hole caught on his ponytail, forcing him to grope around headlessly until it popped through. He turned to the pants, and Skwisgaar retrieved another shirt for himself since he’d left his in the other room.  
Before he could pull it on, he was stopped by a (now dressed) Toki who ran a hand appreciatively across his newly acquired abs. “Wowee, Skwisgaar! You’s really beens workings out a holy lots!”

Skwisgaar grabbed Toki’s wrist, pushing his hand away. “Don’ts touch me, Toki. I ams every bits as horny as de rest of dem.” He pulled the shirt into place. “Ja I has been worksing out, gots to does _somet’ing_.”  
“Looks good on yous.”  
“Ja? Too bad I gots no ladies to impress.” Not that he particularly worried about impressing them in the first place, but still.  
“Yeah me toos, no goils, no jackings off even, this trip really sucks!”

Toki sat back down, grabbing his skates and putting them back on. The stupid laces, no matter how he tied them they always ended up needing adjusted all the time. “I still can’ts believe Moiderface would does that to me.”  
“I kinds of know how he ams feelings, but I amns’t no rapist.”  
“Abouts _me_?”  
“Abouts anyt’ing wit’a fucksing pulse rights now, Toki.”  
“Oh.”

Skwisgaar checked the time. “Fucks, we still gots time to kills before we records. I guess I ams goings to walks to de utter end of de boats and back, dat should kills a few hours.”  
“I’s goings to... goes and skates in the engines level agains. That whole parts is smooth with lots of stuff to goes around.”  
“Ja okay, you has fun wit’ dat.”  
“You toos. Thanks for the clothes, ands for, you knows, savings me.”  
“Pfft. Anytimes, Toki.”

And they went their separate ways.


End file.
